1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and to a connecting structure thereof More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board to be applied to a hard disc drive and the like and to the connecting structure thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disc drive is usually provided with a circuit suspension board for mounting a magnetic head thereon, and a flexible wired circuit board for relay connected to the circuit suspension board.
The circuit suspension board has a flexible wired circuit board integrally formed on a supporting board of metal, and a conductive pattern formed on the flexible wired circuit board and comprising lines of wire for transmitting electrical signals to the magnetic head, and magnetic-head terminals and relay terminals provided at opposite ends of the respective wires, all of which are integrally formed on the flexible wired circuit board. The magnetic heads are connected to the magnetic head terminals, and terminals of the flexible wired circuit board for relay are connected to the relay terminals.
For example, the relay terminals of the circuit suspension board and the terminals of the flexible wired circuit board for relay are interconnected in the following manner, as is known from JP Laid-open (unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2000-231709, for example. That is to say, after the flexible wired circuit board is bent at the relay terminals at a right angle from a widthwise edge of the supporting board of the circuit suspension board by the machining process, so that the relay terminals of the flexible wired circuit board are oriented to be orthogonal to the surface of the supporting board of metal, the terminals of the flexible wired circuit board for relay are connected to those orthogonally-oriented relay terminals from the lateral side.
However, a special precise machining process is required for bending the relay terminal with precision by the machining process. Meanwhile, along with increasing reduction in size of the hard disc drive in recent years, reduction in size of the circuit suspension board and the flexible wired circuit board for relay is demanded increasingly. Along with the increasing reduction in size of the circuit suspension board and the flexible wired circuit board for relay, it becomes harder to make the precise bending by the special machining process.